Age Of Rinoa (Part 1)
by Chris Bailey
Summary: An alternate reality fic. Starring Sefier and featuring the evil versions of Squall and Rinoa.....


****

A brief word by the author

Some of you may initially find this fic a little strange, so allow me to explain. Darren (Edge) explains the idea of "What if?" scenarios in "Best of Both Worlds", so I'll skip that for now. But allow me to explain a little. After reading the selection of fanfics at FS, I wanted to do something that really stands out as being different. Darren talked to me about "Best of Both Worlds" and an idea formed. I thought about the X-Men series "Age of Apocalypse", an alternate reality in which Professor Xavier dies, altering the course of history as it happened in our reality, unnafecting our wirld but making this alternate reality totally unrecogniseable as our world. I applied this theory to FF8. What if Squall has never come to Garden? What if Timber had been destroyed by the Galbadians? What if Seifer had become a SeeD? As a result, I have created what is in effect a new world. Instead of Squall, Seifer is training to become a SeeD. Timber has been reduced to ruins, the Forest Owls are a terrorist group. Where each character fits in will become apparant along the way, as I don't want to reveal too much plot here. Some of you may find the ideas I've used frankly stupid, such as Zell and Selphie as a couple, or Rinoa being evil. But as I said, this IS an alternate reality. And having your hometown destroyed WOULD tend to make you a little more than cranky.....so just bear with me. Put aside any misgivings you may have and lose yourself in this new world. I thank you.

* * * * * 

The lone warrior wandered the ruins of Balamb Garden, wandering where it all went wrong. He sifted through the rubble and came across the gunblade that belonged to the man who brought the 

destruction down upon this peaceful place. Broken into three pieces, it was still unmistakeable. He

should know, it was he who broke it. He picked up the largest piece and examined the jackal etched into 

the side. Such a treacherous beast, depicted on the weapon of a traitor. The man who caused not only the destruction of Balamb, but brought about a war between the two largest nations on the globe. The man who set Esthar and Galbadia against each other. The man who killed the warrior's closest friends and comrades. The man called Squall Leonheart. Looking up at the sky through what was once the roof of Balamb garden, Seifer cursed that name. Irvine, Zell and little Sefie. They were all dead thanks to Leonheart. Seifer let out a silent scream. How could he have let this happen? He was entrusted to protect them all. He failed. But, he corrected himself, what could he have done? The maipulative traitor had the Forest Owls on his side. The militant group whom Seifer had trusted, welcomed into Garden He threw the blade back into the wreckage and walked on. He froze as he spotted a long, black object hanging from the remains of the lift. He recognised it instantly, but couldn't bring himself to walk over and check. Hers was the only body never found. Perhaps, deep down, Seifer had entertained the hope that she would still be alive. But nobody had checked the lift shaft. Slowly, with a tear in his eye, he walked over and plucked the object from the wreckage. As he feared, a black whip. He stared into the wreckage and caught sight of a small piece of green cloth in the centre.

"No......she can't be....this is too much..."

He pulled the wreckage away and finds his worst fear. The horribly crushed and mutilated body of his fiancee.

"Quisty.....no......"

Pulling the corpse from the wreckage, he scooped her into his arms and carried her outside, where he intends to bury her. A burial worthy of her. 

"Don't worry Quisty. I'll see that he pays for this. Not just him. All of them. All of the Forest Owls. General Loire. President Wedge. They won't get away with it........."

As he forced the shovel into the soft earth, preparing a grave, he wonders why. If only things had turned out differently. If only Leonheart had never been born. If only events hadn't led to the.........

****

Age of Rinoa

(Based on an idea by Darren Shier (Edge) and Chris Bailey (S2). Written by Chris Bailey. 

For Steph. Thanks for always being there when I need you and for being the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, now and forever.

*Three weeks previously....*

The SeeD exam had just taken place. Three rookie students waited outside the classrooms, awaiting the results. The three have always been together, ever since they first arrived ad Balamb garden. The first wore a long black trenchcoat and carried the gunblade 'Hyperion'. His blonde hair and blue eyes had made him popuar with the women at Garden. There were a few women there who went weak kneed just at hearing the NAME Seifer Almasy. Hopping up and down on the spot nervously was a small woman, name of Selphie Tilmitt. Somewhat overactive, she tended to say what she thinks first and tackles the consequences last. Totally the opposite of Seifer, the two came into Garden together and have always stuck by each other. The third, who was pacing up and down the corridor is the boyfriend of Selphie. Also overactive, his spiky blond hair and tattoed face made him stand out. Not that that would ever bother Zell Dincht. His gold nose stud and bright Hawian shirts prevented him from blending into a crowd, just the way he liked it. He stopped pacing and came to stand next to Selphie, putting his arm around her.

"So how d'ya think we did?"

"I dunno......I just hope they don't tell me to calm down AGAIN. But we all know who's DEFINITELY gonna pass!"

Seifer turned and grinned.

"Guys, I'm flattered. But you all did ok too y'know."

Zell grinned back at him.

"Come ON buddy! You kept Sefie under control! For that, they oughta make you some sorta commander!"

Selphie punched Zell playfully, mock annoyance on her face.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!"  
"Not that bad? Jeez, I've never seen anyone go more over the top than you!"

"Oh, well what about you then? Running scared when those Estharians came along!"

"That wasn't running! That was a...err.....tactical retreat! That's it! I evaluated the situation and decided that retreat was best!"

"Legging it more like! Leaving me and Seif to take them out on our own!"

Seifer raised Hyperion between the two, pushing them apart.

"Come on guys! Break it up! What sort of example is that to set the little kids, eh?"

Zell and Selphie looked around at the junior classmen who had gathered around, attracted by the noise. They blushed and went back to nervous waiting. Seifer leant on Hyperion and sighed, attracting a playful nudge from Zell.

"Thinking about her again, aintcha?"

"Yeah............."

"So how long has it been now?"

"Two years to the day."

"Wow....I never knew it was that long. To think a classy chick like that could ever be interested in you, heheheh."

"Lay off it, Zell. Just because we're not as - how can I put this? - flambouyant as you and Sefie doesn't make it any less special."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just kidding with you, man. Jeez, you can never take a joke when it comes to Quisty can you?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Hey, don't get all tetchy on me bud! Just saying, you guys are pretty serious, huh?" Seifer glances around conspiratorially. He drops his voice to a hushed tone.

"Wanna know just HOW serious?"

"What do you mean?" Seifer reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful solid gold ring, encrusted with emeralds. Zell whistled, impressed.

"Hoo-boy. Is that what I think it is?"

"An engagement ring, yeah. After the graduation ball tonight, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That's GREAT!!!"

"Keep it down! This stays between you and me, alright? Not a word to anyone, even Sefie."

"But she'd love to know....."

"I don't want anyone letting anything slip to Quisty. I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it man. Wow, this is great!"

"Ummm.....guys?" The interruption comes from Selphie.

"S'up Sefie?"

"Look....."

A tall, dark man stood in the hallway leading to the headmaster's office. The head of the Garden's admin staff. He tended to keep to himself, nobody even knew his last name. To all the students, he was simply 'Mr. Kiros'. However he was a warm, welcoming man with a kind temperament. In his hand was a pice of paper. It contained the names of the students who passed the test. An air of anticipation and nevousness filled the corridor.

"Ahem.....your attention please. The following students have succesfully graduated. Dincht, Zell." Zell leapt up and punched the air.

"Oooooooh YEAH!!!!"

"When you're quite finished Mr. Dincht.......thankyou. Tilmitt, Selphie." Selphie dois a little dance on the spot.

"Yay!!"

"Almasy, Seifer." Seifer grinned to himself. He made it, they all did.

"That is all. The rest of you will be retested at a later date. Dincht, Tilmitt, Almasy. Follow me." Kiros lead the way to the top floor of Garden, the headmaster's office. As they took the lift up, the fact that they had all become full-fledged SeeDs at long last still hadn't quite sunk in yet. The lift pinged as it reached its destination. All four walked out and approached the large double doors leading to the headmaster's office. Kiros turned to the other three.

"The headmaster is waiting. Good luck, and congratulations." He walked off, leaving the three new graduates at the doors. Selphie turned to the others.

"Who's gonna go in first?"

"Not me, I don't wanna be the first to face him!" Zell backed away.

"Alright, I'll go in first. Come on." Seifer swung open the doors, revealing a lavishly decorated office. Behind a desk at the back of the room sat the headmaster. He looked up and smiles. A large man, his appearance was one that commands fear and respect. Those who get to know him, however, find hiim to be something of a 'gentle giant'. He walked up to Seifer first of all and shook his hand.  
"Congratulations. I knew you'd make it."

"Thankyou, Headmaster Ward. I swear to fulfil my duty as a SeeD."

"I know you will. You're good, Seifer Almasy. One of our best in fact." He walked over to Zell.

"Glad to see you made it. Just try and keep your temper under control, huh?"

"Yessir! I will sir!" Ward smileed and walked up to Selphie.

"Congratulations. I take it we'll be seeing you at tonight's graduation ball?"

"Of course sir! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ward walked back up to his desk and turned to face all three.

"Now you're all SeeDs, you have a responisbility unlike any you've ever faced before. But I want you to promise me something."

"Of course sir." The answer came in unison.

"Don't forget to have fun! It's not good to work ALL the time." He grinned at them.

"Yes sir! Thankyou sir!"

"Dismissed" They all turned around and headed down to the main area of Garden, to prepare for the night's festivities.

* * * * * 

The ruined town of Timber. Destroyed by Esthar a long time ago, the town was never rebuilt and most of the residents were killed in the resulting bloodbath. One building remained standing, the long-abandoned TV tower. Seemingly abandoned. Inside the building a small group known as the Forest Owls plotted. The group was formed to seek venegance on Esthar, but had expanded since then. Now their agenda held one goal: World domination. A new order. The group had grown in size since it was first formed, largely thanks to the manipulations of it's two leading members. Heartless and cruel, they intended to gain control of first Esthar, then Galbadia. Then the rest of the world. The first of this pairing slammed her fist onto a table, trying to restore some order. She wore tight black clothing, fitting perfectly around her shapely form. Her hair was also jet-black, reflecting the nature of her soul. A sorceress, she gained her power after killing the previous world Sorceress, Edea. Her eyes blazed with the fire of rage.

"Shut UP!!! Let's have some order here people!" A tall figure approached her from the back of the room. His appearance was both evil yet handsome at the same time. His black jacket covered a white shirt. Around his neck hung a silver pendant, in the image of the jackal. At his side hung his gunblade, the image of the same jackal etched into the side. Yet all of this paled into insignificance when compared to his most striking feature. His eyes. Jet black and souless, they seemed to suck all light out of the surroundings. He walked up to his wife and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Easy Rinny. It's all going to work out."

"Not if we don't keep some order! Come on Squall, how do you expect us to anything if we can't even keep control over our own forces?"

"I have a plan. I've been doing some recon and I've found the perfect place from which to launch our attack."

"Where?"

"There" Squall pointed out of the window, over to the horizon. Across the ocean, outlined against the red sky was the form of Balamb Garden. One of the Owls plucked up the courage to speak. His long grey coat trailed to the floor, his face was partially obscured by a large hat. He carried his shotgun at his side. Ever since he joined the Owls, he has had his doubts about their motives. But now he was certain. He'd followed Squall to Garden. He'd seen the people there. They were happy. He couldn't be a party to their destruction.

"Sir? Ma'am?" Rinoa glareed at the new speaker.

"What is it Kinneas?"

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea....." Squall had now turned to face Kinneas too.

"Look Irvine, I know you're not exactly our most enthusiastic member. But with the Owls, it's all for one and one for all. Either you're one of us or you're an enemy. Which are you?"

"I'm an Owl to the end sir......"  
"Then keep your place. You're job is NOT to question our plans. You're a sniper, Kinneas, You kill who WE tell you to kill. Understood?"

"Perfectly sir...." Irvine stepped back amongst the other members. Was he the only one to think this was wrong? No, he checked himself, there MUST be others. There must be......

* * * * * 

"PAAAAAAAHHHHHTAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie burst into the room as only she can. Dressed in a red top and black trousers, she headed straight for the dance floor, closely followed by Zell. His yellow shirt and dark green combats made for an 'interesting' sight. Far more casually, Seifer also entered. A black T-Shirt and jeans was his choice of attire for the night. He would have been perfectly happy to turn up in his favourite black trenchcoat, but Zell had convinced him to wear something different for this special occasion. It would have been easier if this was a formal occasion, but the Headmaster had aways hated eveningwear. He could never get used to the collars. He watched Zell and Selphie on the dance floor, decided against joining them and headed for the bar. Under the old rules, a bar would never have been permitted in Garden, but that all changed once Headmaster Ward took over. He was far more easy going. Seifer had his doubts at first, but nothing had gone wrong yet. Anyway, fermented Anacondaur DID have a certain taste that Seifer found appealing. Ordering a pint of it, he sat down to watch his friends on the dance floor. 

"Hi honey...." Seifer looked around to see Quisty standing next to him. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." Quistis blushed, punching him playfully. She was wearing a black crop-top and her favourite green skirt. 

"You always say the right things, don't you?"

"That's why you love me...." The two kissed, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I heard you passed the exam....."

"Yeah, all three of us did."

"Congratulations. I knew you'd do it."

"Thanks. Now I'm a full-fledged SeeD, we'll have more time to spend together." Quistis grinned.

"I know, I'm looking forwards to it. Hey, where are Zell and Sefie?" Seifer pointed over to the dance floor, where several students and SeeDs were being barged out of the way by the somewhat extravagant dance moves performed by the two. Quistis giggled.

"Think we should join them?"

"Maybe later. When they play our song......."

Over on the dance floor, Zell started breakdancing. Spinning around on his back, he took out the legs of more than a few of his fellow dancers.

"Woah, sorry buds! Maybe we should take it easier for a while, huh Sefie?" Selphie grabbed his arm and points over to the bar.

"Look at them! Isn't it sweet!" Zell grinned.

"It's sweet alright. Hey, I got an idea......" He ran over to the DJ, Nida, and whispered into his ear. Nida nodded and switched tracks from the thumping techno beat to a more peaceful melody. "Eyes on Me", by Julia Loire. Back at the bar, Seifer and Quistis looked at each other.

"It's our...."

"Song. Come on, let's go." The two made their way to the dance floor. Seifer put his hands either side of Quistis' waist and she hung her arms around his neck. Together, as one, they gently swayed to the music. Watching from the bar, Selphie wiped away a tear.

"It's so beautiful......." Zell put an arm around her.

"Yeah, I know. Those two are perfect for each other......"

As the evening reached its climax, Seifer took Quistis out onto the balcony. This was the place they first met. They both loved the view from here, the sea sparkling in the distance. Sefier turned to Quistis and smiled.

"It's been two years today that we've been together." Quistis smiled back at him.

"The best two years of my life." She turned to look at the sea. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. There's only one sight more beautiful. You." Quistis blushed.

"Stop it, you're getting me all embarassed now!" Sefier grinned.

"I'm about to make that worse. Quisty, in the time I've known you I've fallen more in love with you every day. You're everything I ever dreamed of. So, given how special today is, I figured there was only one thing I could do." He dropped to one knee and took out the box he showed to Zell earlier. "Quistis Trepe......will you marry me?" Quistis placed a hand over her chest, stunned into silence. She slowly regained her ability to speak and began.

"Seifer......you're everything I ever wanted too. You're perfect, and I believe that we're perfect together. So the only answer I can give is.....yes." Seifer jumped up and hugged her, spinning them both round on the spot. He set her down and they kissed.

"Do you have any idea how happy you just made me?"

"Do you have any idea how happy YOU just made ME?" 

"I love you Quisty."

"I love you too, Seif. Come on, let's ell everyone the good news!" Linking arms, they walked back into the ballroom and over to Nida. Seifer whispered in his ear and Nida cut the music. Bringing the microphone on, he called out to the room.

"Hey, can we have some quiet please? Seifer and Qustis have an announcement they want to make...." Zell grinned to himself, attaracting a look of surprise from Selphie. Seifer stepped up to the microphone.

"Well folks, it's been two years since Quisty and I got together, so there was only one thing we could really do. We're getting married." The news was met by an outburst of cheering and applause from the crowd. The newly engaged couple found themselves rushed by wellwishers.

"Congratulations!"

"YES!"

"About time!"

"Have you set a date?"

"We knew you couldn't hold out forever, Seif!" Amidst all the celebrations, one figure remained still and sombre. Watching from a perch atop the rooftop, he turned to leave, his mind made up. He mutterd to himself under his breath.

"No way....I can't let them destroy these people. I WON'T let them......" He slid down to ground level, landing in the parking lot outside Garden. As he followed the road back to Balamb, his coat billowing in the wind, he wiped away a tear. He refused to let them all die for petty revenge.......

* * * * * 

"Another one bites the dust! YEAH BABY!!!!!!!"

"Calm down Zell......they're only grats."

"Yeah, I know. But one day....I'm taking that T-Rexaur DOWN man!!" Seifer rolled his eyes. This happened every time they went into the training ground. Zell was DETERMINED to prove that he could win a fist fight with that monster.

"Come on...let's go find the girls. They're probably waiting for us."

"Tch.....I guess you're right. OK, let's go." The two left the area and headed out into the main part of Balamb Garden. Seifer could never quite get over the beauty of it, elegantly crafted by the finest craftsmen. He often entertained the thought that in another reality, it was used for something like an art gallery or some other attraction visited by people who could appreciate it rather than, as it is used here, a training facility. Selphie and Quistis looked up and smiled as the two men entered the building. Selphie had a huge plate of hot dogs in front of her.

"Hey guys! Zell, want a hot dog?" Zell screwed his face up in disgust.

"Come on Sefie! You know I can't STAND those things...."

"Yeah, I know. Just kidding ya!" She took a deep bite into one, ketchup spurting everywhere. Quistis giggled and Seifer grinned to himself. No matter how much he hated the fighting, he was glad he'd come to Garden. Otherwise, he'd never have met these people...

"So, do you know what your first mission's going to be yet?" The speaker was Quistis.

"We've got to assemble by the front gate at 11:00 hours." Quistis looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah....why?"

"Well, my beloved Seifer, it seems that they've decided to give us all the same mission." Zell leapt up and punched the air.

"Ohhh YEAH!!!!!" Seifer grinned to himself again.

"Looks like ol' Ward has a sense of romance after all." Quistis punched his arm bashfully.

"Be serious! We have to be totally professional about this!"

"Of course. But I can't help thinking that the headmaster's wife had a hand in this........"

"Julia? But isn't she away recording her latest album?"

"No, she got back yesterday. Didn't you see the two of them smooching at the bar?" Now it was Selphie's turn to look disgusted.

"Thanks a LOT Seif! Yuck, THERE'S an image I won't be able to get rid of for the rest of the day...." Quistis laughed again.

"What's wrong Sefie? Aren't they allowed to be in love?"

"But...but....they're OLD!!!!!"

"I for one can't WAIT for you to hit 50, Sefie.....let's see how you feel about it then!"

"Forget that! It's 10:40 now, shouldn't we get going?" Quistis nodded.

"You're right. Come on boys, let's get going."

Assembling outside the front gate, the four awaited the arrival of Headmaster Ward with their orders. 15 minutes later, he arrived with his wife on his arm, an agitated Kiros in tow. He smiled at his students.

"Sorry I'm late...I was a little tied up." Zell sniggered. "Something funny, Mr. Dincht?"

"Ahem...no sir. Not at all sir."

"Yes.....well, here are your orders. We have recieved rumours that a movement is being formed in Timber." Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"The ruined town?"

"The same one. Its proximity to Garden means that we MUST investigate these rumours. Hopefilly that's all they are. Seifer, you're in command. The rest of you, back him up." The four SeeDs saluted. "Good luck. Take care." They headed for the parking lot, where Seifer's van was parked. Much easier than walking.........

"So how're we gonna get to Timber?" Seifer knew what Zell was hoping for.......

"The only way we can. By train."

"YEAH!!!!!!! ALRIGHT!!!!!!" Quistis delivered a smack to the back of his head.

"Calm down Zell. This is your first proper mission, don't screw it up by getting too carried away.

"Tch....yes MUM!!!" Selphie giggled and Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to get going or stand here all day?" Seifer opened the van door. "Come on, get in. We're heading down to Balamb, we can get to Timber directly from there." The women climbed into the back, Zell halted next to Seifer.

"Can I drive?"

"No way! Last time I let you drive, the repairs cost me a few thousand gil! Now get in." Zell murmered a protest, but did as told. Seifer takes the wheel and they head out along the road towards Balamb. Ward watched from his 3rd floor office.

" I wonder if they could ever understand the importance of this mission...." Julia put an arm around him.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Maybe it's better they don't know."

"But what if it IS her?"

"Then we'll deal with it. You worry too much. Just relax."

"I guess....but still..." He sighed and watcheed the van disappear over the horizon.

* * * * * 

"What do you mean HERE????" Rinoa slammed her fist into the table, causing Watts to leap back, surprised. 

"They..they're coming here ma'am. Today."

"But they might discover us! If they find us too soon...." Squall put a finger up to his lips, then to Rinoa's.

"We can work it to our advantage."

"How?"

"Here's the plan. We get them to trust us, take us back to Garden. Once there, we contact our operatives in the Galbadian and Estharian governments."

"Ellone and Cid?"

"Exactly. Elle has grown pretty close to President Wedge over her time there, and Cid is on good term with General Laguna. Between them, they can bring about a war. We get them to belive that the other is planning to use Garden as some sort of base, a test center for a new weapon. They both storm it. Not only will they be fighting each other, but they'll be pitted against the SeeDs defending their precious Garden. By the end, it'll be a simple matter for our forces to mop up any survivors."

"A cold blooded massacre...I love it!"

"When they get here, most of you will make yourselves scarce. Three of us will go to Balamb with the SeeDs. I'll go, as will Rinoa. Do we have a volunteer for the third?" Irvine stepped forwards.

"I'll go with you, sir." Squall raised an eyebrow.

"You? Why?"

"You believe I'm a coward sir. I want the chance to prove you wrong." Rinoa looked to Squall, who shrugged.

"Alright, you can come. But don't go all sympathetic on us......."

* * * * * 

"Wow....this place is a wreck........." Quistis wandered through the wreckage of the old train station. They had been allowed a special train to take them here, most didn't come here any more for fear of raiders. But not even the raiders came here any more, not now is was so dangerous. Most of the buildings were in constant danger of collapse. Zell kicked the side of the platform, which fell onto the floor and smashed on contact.

"Woah......I've never been here, only heard the stories. I always figured that everyone was exaggerating how run down this place is......guess they were right all along." Seifer examined the surroundings and turned to face the others.

"Right, we don't know where they'll be hinding if they ARE here, so we have to check every building. But we con't afford to split up, the place is too dangerous."

"OK, so where do we check first?"

"The Timber Maniacs bluiding I guess. Seems one of the most likely places.......keep your weapons at the ready." The four SeeDs head to the large bluiding which used to deal in 'adult' magazines. Not unexpectedly, the soldiers who had destroyed the town had looted that building first.......as they reached the building, Zell attempted to open the door.

"It's jammed, Sief."

"Can you force it?"

"I'll try, stand back." Zell took a few steps back and charged at the door, sending if flying off the hinges. He landed in a very undignified position in amongst the wreckage and quickly hauled himself to his feet. Seifer, Quistis and Selphie followed him in, followed by a bullet from across the street.

"DAMN!!! RAIDERS!!!! Everybody get down!" Seifer positioned himself next to the doorframe, where he could just make out one of the raiders shooting at them. They were perched on top of a building, armed with sniper rifles. The second anyone stepped out of the door, they would be riddled with enough bullets to turn them into swiss cheese. Selphie peeked round form behind the reception desk.

"What we gonna so, Seif?"

"I got an idea....hang on. Zell, how's your aim?"

"With what?"

"A rock."

"Best there is bud. Why?"

"I want you to hit that bit of roof just above the raiders...think you can do it without getting yourself shot?"

"No problem. Watch a master at work......" Zell picked a fist-sized bit or rubble from the wreckage and took aim. He launched it and hit the roof exactly where Seifer had specified. The three raiders converged around the point, trying to make out what just happened. Seifer levelled Hyperion.

"My turn.....hope this works....." He took aim at the roof just above the raiders and fired. The bullet struck the crumbling stone, causing it to collapse and crush the raiders underneath. "Bullseye....."

"Nice shot Seif!"

"Way to go!" Seifer raised a hand to hush Zell and Selphie. 

"The resitance probably know we're here now. We have to be careful from here on in. Keep low.......let's move. Zell, Selphie, you two go first, I'll cover you. When you reach that wall over there, signal and Quisty and I will come join you. Got it?"

"Got it. C'mon Seife...."

"And be careful. We don't know how many more raiders are out here." Zell and Selphie ran, crouching, towards the wall. Qustis came and squatted next to Seifer.  
"What do you think they were doing here? I thought this place was too dangerous for even them now......"

"Guess they must have been either reckless or desperate. Either way, we can't take any chances......"

"You know, you did really well back there. The way you took them out was ingenious."

"Just keeping you all alive....doing the job of any good leader."

"You're a natural at this......."

"Thanks, but keep quiet now. They're nearly there......"

* * * * *

"You heard gunshots too?"

"Yeah, maybe we should send someone to check it out."  
"Right. Zone, you go. Keep low though, we don't want anyone to find us just yet." Zone headed for the door. A tall man with dark hair, he was well built and had an impressive array of knives at his belt. He carefully closed the door behind him, while Rinoa turned to the rest of the Owls.

"The rest of you, go hide somewhere. We only want them to think us three are here......" The majority of the Owls left with speed, leaving only Squall, Rinoa and Irvine behind. Squall took up position at a window in order to spot the approaching party. Rinoa turned to Irvine.

"You'd better not screw this up Kinneas.....you do and I'll make sure you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Don't worry Ma'am....I won't let you down."

"Hmm.......just make sure you don't."

* * * * *

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"I could have sowrn I saw someone over there......." Zell pointed over to the old, crumbling pub. Seifer followed the line made by Zell's hand and watched the building.

"I don't see anything....but maybe we'd better check it out, just in case. Come on, let's go. Remember, keep low." The four of them cautiously mdee their way over to the abandoned ruin, taking up positions either side of the door. Seifer whispered to the others. "I'll go first, you follow." They nodded and Seifer stood up slowly, then kicked the door open, sending it flying off the hinges. He rolled inside, holding Hyperion at the ready. Scanning the room, he spied a large figure escaping out of the back door. Beckoning for the others to follow, he sprinted after it. Out in the back alley, he found himself face to face with a large man weilding a bewildering array of knives and other assorted weaponry. Zone snarled and lunged for Seifer, who leapt back and took a swing with Hyperion. Backflipping away, Zone pulled a knife from his belt and threw it with deadly aim, striking Seifer in the shoulder. With a yell of pain, Seifer prepared to launch another attack.

"SEIF!!! DUCK!!!!" Obeying the voice behind him, Seifer ducked and watched the whip crack over head, wrapping itself arnound Zone's leg, sending the man's huge frame crashing to the ground. Zell jumped over Seifer's crouching form and pinned Zone to the floor while Seifer got up, clutching his arm.

"Thanks guys.....I owe you one."

"No problem Seif! Come on, let's see what this guy knows...." Seifer nodded and walked over to Zone, who was still pinned under Zell, who was holding a nightstick he had stolen from Zone's belt to his throat. Seifer crouched next to him.

"Well then.....aren't you the feisty one?" Zone spat in his face.

"I ain't tellin' you NOTHING!!!" Seifer wiped his face and stood up. "SO what are you gonna do huh? Kill me? Go ahead!" Seifer shook his head.

"No, we're not in the practice of cold-blooded murder. But you ARE coming with us. If you have and cohorts here, you may prove to be a useful bargaining chip. Come on, let's see what's up there." Seifer was indicating the abandoned TV tower.....

* * * * * 

The party cautiously entered the old building, Zell and Quistis keeping a tight grip on Zone. Seifer leant round the corner and spotted the closed door leading to the main studio at the end of a corridor. He turnd to the others and spoke in hushed tones.

"Zell, Quisty, you two hold back to keep an eye on him. Sefie, you come with me, we'll go check out what's down there."

"When do you want us to follow?" Quistis was obviously worried for her fiancée's safety.

"I'll signal you when we're clear. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Seifer and Slphie followed the corridor down to the studio, leaving Zell and Qusitis in the company of Zone. Zell turned to face the captive.

"You know what's down there?"

"....."

"Damn man, say SOMETHING!"

"........"  
"DAMMIT!!!!!" Zell punched the wall with his free hand, causing the crumbling stone to cave in where he made contact. Quistis snapped at him.

"For God's sake Zell, be CAREFUL! This place could collapse at any moment!"

"Sorry Quisty, but this guy's really getting to me. Why doesn't he speak?"

"I wish I knew...I guess it's because he's afraid what his superiors would do to him if he told us anything."

"I guess so........." They both watch the corridor for Seifer's signal.....

Seifer kicks down the door and rols into the room, closesly followed by Selphie. He takes in the room, barren apart from a table in the centre. A table with three people around it. One in a trenchcoat, the other two dressed in black. The woman gets up and faces them, before speaking.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Seifer, this is Selphie. We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden. Who are you?" Rinoa ran over to Seifer and wrapped her arms around him. "Wha?"

"At last! SeeD's here to rescue us!" Squall smiled to himself. His wife was a good actress.

"Umm...well...." Selphie pulled Rinoa away.

"Easy there girl! We're not here to rescue anybody!"

"But...but...you're not going to get us out of here?" Seifer felt sorry for her, she seemed to helpless. 

"Don't worry, wel'll get you out of here. Sefie, go fetch Quisty and Zell." Selphie nodded and ran back out. "So what are you doing here? And who are you?"

"My name's Rinoa. This is Squall, my husband. The other one is Irvine. We were trapped here by raiders. They threatened to shoot us if we tried to leave....." Tears rolled down her cheeks, attracting a sour glance from Irvine. He hated the way she manipulated men like that. Quistis and Zell entered, still holding Zone. As they entered, Squall grabbed him gunblade and swung at Zone, slicing his head clean from the shoulders before anyone could react. Qusitis and Zell jumped back instinctively, while Seifer grabbed Squall's arm, tiwsted it and forced him onto the floor.

"What the HELL are you doing !?!" Squall grinned.

"That man was Zone, one of the raiders who trapped us. If I hadn't killed him, we'd all be dead by now." Unseen to the SeeDs, Rinoa finished the speel she had been casting. As it took effect, the SeeDs coudn't help but trust the Owls. Seifer released Squall, who stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry...."

"No problem. You were just doing your duty....I'd expect no less from one of the reputable SeeD." Irvine kep quiet, preferring to stay in the background. But the naked contempt for Squall and Rinoa was evident in his eyes. Seifer turnd to Rinoa.

"Come on, we'd better get you out of here."

"Where are we going to go?"

"The safest place to take you for now would be Garden. I'm sure headmaster Ward will allow it."

"Thankyou....." Zell grinned.

"Don't worry about it! We're SeeDs, helping people is what we do best!"

"Zell, honey?"

"Yeah Sefie?"

THWACK!!!!!

"Shut up, ok?"

"Ow......sure, whatever you say....." Seifer grinned and made a sound like a whip.

"She's got you well trained there....."

"Oh, SHUT UP!!!!" Seifer turned to go, before turning yet again to face Squall, Rinoa and Irvine.

"We've got a car waiting outside town. We'll take you back to Garden until we can get you fixed up, ok?" Squall smiled.

"Sounds good to me...." As they all exited the room, the last to leave was Irvine. Nervously fingering the barrel of his shotgun, he followed with his head hung. Could he do enough to save them?

* * * * *

The car pulled up outside of Garden and the occupants disembarked. Sefier turned to face the others.

"Zell, Seife, you two show Irvine round. Quisty and I will take Squall and Rinoa to meet Ward." Zell lead the way, after leaving Seifer and the others behind, making a beeline for the canteen. Irvine hung back, wondering how to bring about the subject that they'd just admitted two psychopaths intot heir home. But at the same time, he was watching Selphie running along next to Zell. He was scared to admit it, but he felt something about her. He looked up towards the lift, where the others were heading up to Ward's office.........


End file.
